


K is for Kite

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a blustery sort of day, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	K is for Kite

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

"It's a blustery sort of day, isn't it?" asked Remus Lupin, channeling Winnie the Pooh. Despite this fact, he and Sirius still sat out on the Quidditch stands long after practice was over. "Makes me want a nice hot chocolate." Remus shivered as his current feelings contrasted with the idea.   
  
"You cold?" Sirius asked the obvious and did not wait for the answer before wrapping his arm around Remus and pulling him over on the bleacher. There were leaves all over and several were pushed off the bleacher. He rubbed his hand up and down Remus' far arm. Remus snuggled into his side and sniffled lightly. "Hmm," Sirius said with a smirk. "It looks like this cold wind also makes you sniffle quite a lot. Got a hanky with you, Love?"   
  
Remus shook his head and rubbed the cuff of his sleeve at his nose. "The house elves lost my last one. Or maybe they stole it to be used as a blanket, who knows? Sniff!"  
  
"Well, I know you need one. Do you want to go inside?" Sirius swayed slightly, pulling Remus along with him. "Come on, I'd be happy to give you a piggyback ride across the ground... I know how much you like those."  
  
Remus shook his head again and snuggled closer. The Autumn wind blew straight at him now, stinging his cheeks and threatening to tip the hood of his cloak back. Sirius' was already down and the wind whipped his short hair about. It made his cheeks and ears turn a rosy red. But Sirius seemed to feed off it, taking deep breaths of the cool, refreshing wind so that it filled him and made him strong. And, most importantly, it gave Remus reason to snuggle close to Sirius.   
  
"This wind makes me sniff-sniff want to go fly a kite," Remus said dreamily, but with a chuckle.   
  
Sirius laughed as well. "Well it seems you're out of luck there. But, yes, it would be a great day for that." He looked up at the sky where fluffy white clouds moved quickly.   
  
"Actually..." Remus picked up one of the leaves on the bleacher next to him. He twirled the stem between his fingers, watching the maroon and gold leaf spin. Then he pulled out his wand and tapped the leaf. "Tetherendia!" Thin strings shot out from the leaf, attached to the middle, the sides, and the end. Remus grabbed hold of them all and tossed it into the air.   
  
The wind caught it and tossed it around, but it stayed securely connected to Remus by way of the strings. "Sniff! What do you think?"  
  
Sirius stared up at it in awe. "Remus, you are so silly... and so bloody clever. I love it!"  
  
"I read about it in a book," Remus explained, unable to take full credit for the brilliance. "Sniff! Sniff! I never had a real kite when growing up so I made these sometimes. Sniiifff! The best part about them is that, if the string breaks, it's no great loss." He waved his hand around, gesturing to all the leaves the trees had shed. "An sniff-sniff an endless supply."   
  
Sniffling more frequently, Remus decided he needed to rub his nose, so he handed it over to Sirius. Then he wiped his other cuff beneath his nose. He sniffed hard, almost wishing he'd taken Sirius up on that offer to go inside. But Sirius laughed as he watched the kite and hugged Remus closer.   
  
It soared and swooped gracefully, naturally. It tried to pull free, and the tugs ran right down through the strings into Sirius' hand. He felt as though he were flying along with the leaf kite. "When we get out of Hogwarts, I really am going to buy that motorbike I've had my eye on. And I really am going to work out that charm to make it fly."  
  
"Now who's the silly one?" Remus asked, his voice muffled as he had his sleeve in front of his face and his cuff to his nose.   
  
"I'll take you up on it," Sirius promised, tightening his hold around Remus affectionately. "Just imagine it, riding behind me on it, the wind in our hair."  
  
Remus shivered and pressed his cheek into Sirius' shoulder. "Just promise me we won't go riding when it's raining or it's freezing cold out? Assuming you buy it in the first place, that is."  
  
"I promise. And just you wait, I'll do it," Sirius said. He let one string go, and the leaf kite jerked around in the wind awkwardly.   
  
"Sniff! Sniiifff!" Remus alternated sleeves, attempting to find a dry enough spot to rub his nose into.   
  
Sirius smiled as he let a second string go, then allowed the rest to slip from his hand. The leaf did a happy summersault in the air and flew upwards, where Sirius lost it in the path of the sun. Then he swung his arm over, right in front of Remus' face. "Go on," he coaxed.   
  
Blushing, Remus rubbed his nose into Sirius' cuff. "See?" Remus said. "Sniff! SNIFF! I don't need a hanky."   
  
Sirius laughed. "No, you just need a Sirius." He kissed Remus, then reclaimed both his arms and rose. He headed down the stands two at a time, heading back towards the castle.   
  
He heard Remus follow and, when he reached the bottom, he felt Remus jump onto his back. "Let me fly with you," Remus whispered into Sirius' ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius. He nudged the hood to pull it back up over Sirius' head, ensuring that he feel a little warmer on their trip back.   
  
Sirius reached back, making sure Remus was secure. "Welcome aboard Padfoot airlines," Sirius pleasantly. "With service to the Seventh Year's Bedroom in the Gryffindor Dormitory by way of the Kitchens where hot chocolate will be available to all passengers."  
  
"Now who's the clever one?" Remus whispered, kissing the back of Sirius' head with an audible kissing sound because Sirius would most likely be unable to feel it through the cloak.   
  
Sirius laughed and leaned forward into the wind. He spread his arms and broke into a quick jog.


End file.
